Malam Takbiran
by Tinkxx
Summary: "...Jangan main petasan!" kata papanya. Tapi mereka nggak dengerin omongan papanya dan yang terjadi setelahnya malah bikin Jaemin nangis/OOC/Bukan humor. DLDR. Enjoy [NCT] [SMROOKIES] [MINI ROOKIES]


Title: Malam Takbiran

– (Tinkxx) **–**

Mama/OC

Papa/Johnny

Mark

Jeno

Donghyuck/Haechan

Jaemin

Jisung

Bang Chitta/Ten

Pak Ustad Taeil/Taeil

 **an** : hai! baca aja, bukan humor, cuma family.

– **Malam Takbiran –**

 **–**

"Pa, Jaemin minta uang, dong,"

Papanya noleh. "Buat apa, dek?"

"Buat jajan es sisri sama cilok waktu takbiran nanti,"

"Takbirannya kan masih nanti, dek,"

Jaemin merengut karena papanya nggak kunjung ngasih uang. Dia udah mencak-mencak sambil ngelemparin mainannya Jisung. "Tapi Jaemin maunya sekarang, pa!"

"Udah, pa, kasih aja," kata Jisung sambil mungutin mainannya yang tadi dilempar Jaemin. Sebenernya sih dia cuek masalah kakaknya, dia cuma mau supaya kakaknya cepet main biar mainannya nggak dilempar lagi.

Papanya hela napas pelan lihat anaknya yang agak nggak jelas itu. Dia ambil dompet di sakunya, ambil uang lima ribuan disana, terus dikasih ke Jaemin. Tapi Jaemin malah makin merengut, dia protes, "Kok cuma lima ribu, pa?"

"Kan biasanya juga kamu jajan di Bang Jaehyun segitu, dek."

"Iya sih. Tambahin lagi dong, pa.." kali ini Jaemin udah elus-elus lengan papanya.

"Yaudah, ini papa tambahin lima ribu lagi. Kalau udah pulang jangan lupa beliin Jisung juga, loh. Kalau udah selesai semua langsung pulang, jangan mampir! Jangan main petasan!"

Dia langsung lonjak-lonjak keluar rumah. Omongan papanya cuma masuk lewat telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Jaemin ke masjid dulu, pa!"

Didepan dia udah ditunggu Donghyuck yang ternyata udah dapat sepuluh ribu dari Mama. Dia ngeliat Jaemin terus tanya, "Dapat berapa dari papa?"

"Sepuluh ribu, nih. Kamu berapa?"

"Sama."

"Emang bisa dibuat beli petasan apaan uang dua puluh ribu?"

"Apaan ya?"

"Udah ah, yuk kita ke Bang Chitta, dia jual petasan kan pas malam lebaran gini? Dia pasti tau petasan apaan yang cuma dua puluh ribu,"

Donghyuck ngangguk-ngangguk terus ngikutin saudaranya dari belakang. Di tengah perjalanan mereka ketemu Jeno yang abis beli kue buat takjil nanti sore. Dia nyapa saudaranya sambil senyum kalem. "Mau kemana kalian?"

"Ikut nggak? Kita mau ke Bang Chitta,"

"Ngapain?" tanya Jeno penasaran. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar sesuatu. "Bang Chitta kan jualan petasan. Jangan-jangan kalian mau beli petasan?"

"Tuh tau,"

"Ntar dimarahin papa loh kalau main petasan."

Jaemin muter matanya, capek. Dia langsung nepuk pundak Jeno terus bilang, "Makanya Kak Jeno jangan bilang papa ya. Kakak kan ganteng, lebih ganteng dari Kak Mark."

Jeno langsung datar. Dia udah males ngeladenin kalau dua adeknya udah kayak gitu, bahas masalah kegantengan. Nggak aja, cuma kan ya udah jelas gitu kalau dia lebih ganteng dari si sulung. Akhirnya dia gondok dan pilih lanjut ke masjid daripada masih ngobrol nggak jelas sama adek-adeknya yang juga nggak jelas.

"Kalau Kak Jeno bilang papa gimana?" tanya Donghyuck yang matanya masih ngikutin Jeno yang udah jalan hampir di belokan.

"Kak Jeno nggak bakal bilang kok."

Donghyuck percaya aja sama Jaemin. Mereka ngelanjutin jalan ke tokonya Bang Chitta.

Sampai disana Bang Chitta udah gelar dagangannya. Dia langsung sumringah lihat Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang udah lari-lari ke tokonya. "Halo adek-adek gemes, mau beli petasan model apa?"

Jaemin ngeluarin uang lima ribuan dua sama sepuluh ribuan satu. Terus dia tanya, "Segini cukupnya beli yang kayak apaan, Bang?"

Bang Chitta sibuk cari-cari yang sekiranya cocok. Terus ngasihin salah satu ke mereka. "Kalau ini gimana? Baru loh ini, bagus, bisa nyala,"

Donghyuck muter matanya lagi. "Petasan dimana-mana juga nyala kali, Bang."

Bang Chitta ngakak. "Emang kalian nggak dimarahin mama papa?"

"Aman kok aman,"

"Yaudah, yang ini aja, ya.. Aslinya sih harganya mahal, tapi karena kalian yang pertama datang kesini, yaudahlah abang kasih murah. Dua puluh ribu juga boleh,"

"Beneran, Bang? Tumben baik. Nggak ditolak lagi ya sama anaknya pak RT Hansol?"

Bang Chitta langsung noyor kepala Donghyuck yang barusan ngomong. "Sembarangan aja kalau ngomong,"

"Yakali, Bang.. maaf deh,"

"Yaudah, jadi ambil yang ini nggak?"

"Iya dong, Bang!" Jaemin ngangguk-ngangguk. Mereka senyum lebar pas lihat Bang Chitta udah bungkus petasan mereka.

"Nih, hati-hati loh kalau main."

"Siap, Bang!"

Setelah itu Bang Chitta senyum-senyum aja, tapi kemudian malah mewek. Dia agak ngerasa bersalah aja kalau-kalau mereka apes. Perasannya jadi nggak enak gitu. Tapi dia masa bodo lah dan akhirnya lanjut dagang petasan lagi.

* * *

Malamnya mereka berdua langsung ngacir keluar dengan alasan mau ikut takbiran. Mereka udah pake sarung plus baju koko tahun kemarin. Nggak lupa sambil bawa kresek hitam yang isinya petasan, yang disembunyiin di bawah pot tanaman Mama.

Btw, dari nyampe rumah tadi Jeno sama sekali nggak nyapa mereka. Mark yang tanya pun cuma ditanggepin sama gelengan kepala. Persis anaknya pak RT Hansol pas lagi PMS.

Nggak lama lari-lari, akhirnya mereka nyampe di lapangan belakang masjid, yang biasanya dipake Jaemin main bola. Sebenernya lapangan itu kalau malam agak horor karena ada pohon beringin juga yang katanya ada yang nunggu. Jalanan situ juga agak sepi, jarang ada yang lewat. Waktu malam takbiran pun masih ada aura-aura horor gitu. Tapi mereka cuek aja, yang penting bisa main petasan.

"Dinyalain sekarang?"

"Yaudah, nyalain aja."

"Koreknya?"

Jaemin ngasihin korek ke Donghyuck. Percobaan awal berhasil dan mereka ngakak bareng karena seneng.

Yang kedua...

"Kok nggak bisa nyala?" Donghyuck bingung, tangannya udah gemeter karena takut salah pegang.

"Yang bener dong, Hyuck, kalau nyalain."

"Kamu aja deh, Jae yang nyalain,"

Jaemin nyoba, kali ini petasannya dia taroh di bawah, dia jongkok. Akhirnya dia berhasil nyalain petasannya.

Tapi setelah itu...

"KOK PETASANNYA NGARAH KE AKU SIH?!"

"JAE, SARUNGMU KEBAKAR!"

Ternyata mereka salah nempatin petasannya. Petasannya kena sarung Jaemin dan akhirnya kebakar. Jaemin udah otw nangis kalau aja pak ustad Taeil nggak langsung kesana.

"Astaghfirullah, kalian ngapain aja?!"

"Pak ustad, tolongin Jaemin!"

Pak ustad ikut panik dong, dia langsung tarik Jaemin ke belakang dan ngelepasin sarung Jaemin.

Donghyuck shock. "Kok dilepas, pak?!"

Pak ustad diem aja, Jaemin udah lari meluk Donghyuck dan nangis kejer.

Jadi sekarang Jaemin cuma pake boxer spongebob yang dia ambil dari lemari Mark, sama baju koko tahun kemarin.

Setelah apinya udah padam, mereka berdua matung didepan pak ustad Taeil yang udah nampakin muka garang. "Siapa suruh kalian main petasan malam takbiran gini? Untung bapak ada di deket sini, lah kalau nggak? Untung aja cuma korban sarung. Mama sama papa tau kalau kalian main petasan gini?"

Mereka berdua geleng lemah. Jaemin hampir ngompol kalau aja Donghyuck nggak cubit pahanya.

Pak ustad Taeil hela napas, terus nyuruh mereka pulang. "Yaudah pulang sana, jangan main petasan lagi ya."

"Iya, pak. Makasih.." jawab Jaemin sambil sesenggukan.

* * *

"Jaemin pulang,"

"Donghyuck pulang,"

Dan setelah itu Mark ngakak sampai bikin Jisung ngelempar mainannya ke mulut Mark.

"Ngapain, dek? Kemana sarungnya?"

"Kebakar," jawab Jaemin yang masih nahan tangis.

"Loh, dek?! Kamu pakai boxerku?!" Mark teriak lagi bikin burung peliharaan Papanya kaget.

Kemudian Jeno masuk rumah, ngelirik mereka berdua. Sambil pasang tampang judes dia ngomong, "Rasain tuh! Salah sendiri nggak mau nurut!"

Jaemin kesel, dia nunjuk-nunjuk Jeno sambil balas ngomong, "Kak Jeno doain yang nggak-nggak pasti! Iya, kan?"

"Dih, nggak guna banget, dek!"

"Iya, kan?"

"Nggak!"

"Ngaku nggak?!"

"Nggak adek!"

Mark sama Donghyuck kelabakan. Mereka misahin Jaemin dan Jeno yang udah hampir jambak-jambakan.

"Daripada berantem, mending kamu ganti baju, Jae. Mumpung mama sama papa nggak dirumah."

Jaemin nangis. "Tapi nanti Kak Jeno bilang ke mama sama papa, Kak."

"Masalah Jeno biar Kakak yang ngatur. Udah sana kamu ganti baju."

Jaemin nurut. Dia ke kamar dan ganti baju biasa. Setelah itu dia nyusul semua saudaranya duduk di sofa. Nggak deh, Jisung duduk dibawah soalnya dia lagi mainan.

Dia duduk disamping Mark. Mark noleh terus tanya, "Kok bisa pakai boxer Kakak?"

"Nggak sengaja."

"Untung yang kebakar nggak sampe itumu, dek,"

Donghyuck keselek jajannya.

Jeno hampir nyolok mata Mark pakai remot TV.

Jisung kepleset didepan kamar mandi.

Jaemin teriak, "Itu apaan?!"

Di malam itu Jaemin terus-terusan jadi bahan bullyan saudaranya. Jeno udah nggak ngamuk lagi. Papa sama mamanya senyum-senyum aja karena jarang-jarang anak mereka akur semua.

 **END**

Halo!

Bukan humor, cuma family gitu.

Garing juga, maafin ya..

Saya cuma mau nulis aja wkwk.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
